Howard County, Iowa
Howard County is a county located in the US state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,566. The county seat is Cresco. The county was founded in 1851 and named after General Tilghman Ashurst Howard, a Representative of Indiana. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.08%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 63 * Iowa Highway 9 * Iowa Highway 139 Adjacent counties *Mower County, Minnesota (northwest) *Fillmore County, Minnesota (north) *Winnesheik County (east) *Chickasaw County (south) *Mitchell County (west) *Floyd County (southwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 9,566 in the county, with a population density of . There were 4,367 housing units, of which 3,944 were occupied. 2000 census At the 2000 census, there were 9,932 people, 3,974 households and 2,650 families residing in the county. The population density was 21 per square mile (8/km²). There were 4,327 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 99.06% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.08% from other races, and 0.42% from two or more races. 0.55% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,974 households of which 31.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.8% were married couples living together, 6.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.3% were non-families. 29.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.03. 26.30% of the population were under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 25.4% from 25 to 44, 21.3% from 45 to 64, and 20.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.3 males. The median household income was $34,641 and the median family income was $43,284. Males had a median income of $28,856 compared $21,367 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,842. About 5.6% of families and 9.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.7% of those under age 18 and 8.8% of those age 65 or over. Events The Mighty Howard County Fair is held annually in Cresco, traditionally in the last full week of June. In 2014, the fair celebrated its 121st year. Communities Cities *Chester *Cresco *Elma *Lime Springs *Protivin *Riceville Unincorporated communities *Bonaire *Florenceville *Schley Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Howard County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat Notable people *Norman Borlaug (1914–2009) - Nobel Peace Prize winner who was raised and went to school in the county. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Howard County, Iowa References External links *Howard County Development Commission's ebsite *Howard County Government Website Category:Howard County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851